


a better love deserving of

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Five is 16 body-wise but it's only vaguely referenced, Jealousy, PWP, Pining, Romance, Tender Sex, Vaginal Sex, porn without plot/plot what plot, safe sex, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Five is tired of waiting.(Vanya is too)





	a better love deserving of

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this prompt](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=28700), as well as the anon who requested nsfw fiveya w/ jealousy! this is the best i could do dfghjhgfghj
> 
> thanks to hannah for beta'ing!
> 
> enjoy!

There’s simply no time when they’re busy saving the world. There’s no time when Vanya is in a coma for the first few months. There’s no time as they hop throughout history, careful yet reckless at the same time. There’s no time until they land back in the present, everything fixed and on the right axis. It’s kind of funny, looking back, that the man who can travel through time never seems to have enough of it.

He gets his chance eventually, though. He’s still stuck in his sixteen-year-old body, despite his best efforts to find a way to age faster, but he’s tired of waiting.

He hopes Vanya is too.

When he shows up at her apartment—because she doesn’t want to live in the mansion and no one can truly fault her for that—she doesn’t seem all that surprised. She’s got a coffee that’s more bourbon than bean already waiting for him.

“Well?” She asks once they’re both on their second cups.

Five finishes his. “I never got to tell you how I felt, before I left.” He says it swift and plain, like ripping off a band aid. He’s bracing himself for rejection; things have changed over the years; he and Vanya were only just barely coasting toward something more than pseudo-siblings when his hubris got the better of him and ruined everything.

“I knew,” she tells him. “I always knew how you felt.” She smiles.

It soothes his anxiety but makes his palms sweat. “Oh.”

“You can still tell me, if you want.”

Five shakes his head.

“I wouldn’t mind hearing it,” Vanya admits, voice vulnerable.

“I love you,” Five blurts out, like a dog called to heel. “I always have.”

Vanya’s smile is a little sad but mostly teasing as she says, “Delores?”

Five looks down at his hands. “I loved her too, but we both know that isn’t the same.”

Vanya shrugs in agreement, and Five feels emboldened.

“What about you?” He asks. “Was there...anyone else?”

Vanya blushes. “Leonard,” she says with an embarrassed sigh. “A few others, here and there. Not much.”

A mixture of jealousy and satisfaction roils in Five. Vanya deserves to be loved but an irrational part of him is happy that so few people have had the chance. She deserves to be worshiped, yes, but Five wants to be the _only_ one kneeling at the altar.

Vanya’s staring at him expectantly.

“Good,” he growls. He sets his empty coffee mug aside. “Did you...think of me, ever?”

“Only when I was alone,” she admits in a small voice. Not apologetic—she’s grown too much to be sorry for things she has or hasn’t done, Five knows—but a tease. It’s meant to ignite an image in his mind. It succeeds. He can see her spread out on sheets with a hand between her quivering thighs. She’s thrown in shades of shadow and moonlight as she touches herself; Five licks his lips, dazed by his own thoughts.

Five subtly pinches his own arm to force himself to focus. “The others...”

“They were good,” Vanya tells him honestly. “They made me come.”

Five’s blood is burning; with lust, with anger, all of it muddling together as if crushed in the mortar and pestle that is Five’s mind. He grips the arms of his chair and barely keeps himself from launching toward Vanya. She’s smirking at him now. She knows what she’s doing to him.

“Sometimes,” she continues after a long sip of her coffee, “After they’d leave, I’d want to come again.”

“So you’d think of me,” Five murmurs. He’s too impatient to let her finish her own thought.

Vanya nods.

Five finally stands, only mildly embarrassed by his cock tenting his stupid slacks. “Vanya,” he says lowly, a warning.

She sets her mug aside and stands. With a gentle hand she reaches for him and links their fingers. “C’mon, bedroom’s this way.”

The walk to her bedroom, even though it’s hardly ten feet, feels more like ten miles. Five fidgets the entire way and he’s only calmed by Vanya’s kind smile, the soft beauty of her face; the shy way she lets her hair fall in front of her face and how he wants to pull it back, make her moan and see her every expression.

“Five,” she says as they come to a stop at the foot of her bed. The sheets are rucked around and a pillow is half-hanging off the bed. The whole room smells like her, and Five feels drunk on it. Or maybe that’s just the bourbon.

“Vanya,” he replies, unsure of where she’s going with the conversation. He felt like his intentions were pretty clear.

Vanya chews her bottom lip and Five reaches up to tug her lip from between her teeth.

“What is it?” Five asks. He gentles his tone, soft and sweet as he leans into her. He’s only grown a little since they got back, but he feels as if he towers over her petite frame.

“After this…” Vanya trails off.

Five can’t help but take the bait. “No one else, for either of us.” He untangles their linked fingers and takes her by the hips instead. He digs his fingers against the juts of her hip bones until she’s whimpering for him. “I only ever wanted you,” he murmurs. “If I hadn’t left…” He’s had a long time to think about what would have happened if he never left.

He looks up into Vanya’s wide eyes and hopes she can see every unspoken thought staring back at her.

He’s not surprised when she’s the one to speed forward and initiate the kiss. He meets her halfway, their lips colliding in a warm, dry touch. It doesn’t quite feel like fireworks exploding but it feels like _something_. After so long alone, so long without another person’s voice or touch or presence, the kiss alone is almost overwhelming. When Vanya’s tongue glides over his bottom lip, Five worries his legs might give out from under him.

He breaks the kiss with a harsh gasp. He presses his forehead to Vanya’s and she whimpers, moves closer.

Five feels like he might vibrate out of his skin and he can’t stop touching her. He works his hands under her shirt to caress her skin; she lifts her arms obediently so he can tug the offending garment off and toss it away, and Five can’t resist bending to suck a deep red mark into her pale neck.

He kisses the skin apologetically and tilts his head to kiss her again as he moves his hands to the back of her bra. He’s never quite got the hang of these things despite all his trying with Delores; his normally nimble fingers feel enormous and clunky, and Vanya giggles into his mouth.

She pushes him back gently and the growl he lets out is entirely involuntary. He watches as she reaches behind herself to unhook the bra, watches the plain black fabric slide down her arms and away from her breasts. Five is breathing too hard, he’s not getting enough oxygen. He’s waited so fucking long for this and now he finally gets to have it.

“Sit down,” he commands as he tugs at Vanya’s jeans. They come undone easily and as she falls to sit on the edge of the bed, she kicks the denim off. Five takes it off her where it hooks around her ankles and throws it aside as well. Vanya lays back long enough to raise her hips and get her underwear off, and it gets the same treatment as her jeans.

Five all but collapses between her knees. He rubs his hands over the creamy, soft insides of her thighs and tries to decide where to stare. Her face, her breasts, the soft roll of her stomach as she hunches over him; or her cunt, where she’s visibly wet, and her clit where it peeks out from the wiry curls of her pubic hair.

“Did anyone else ever do this for you?” Five asks, although he’s pretty sure of the answer. He turns and presses a kiss to Vanya’s thigh, nips lightly at the skin just to see it flush pink.

Vanya nods. “Once or twice.”

Five growls again and moves closer. He’s still mostly dressed, having only shrugged out of his suit jacket in a haze he doesn’t even remember. He doesn’t even care. He pushes Vanya’s legs apart and buries his face against her mon, tonguing at her clit. Above him, her gasp is soft; he’s determined to wring more out of her.

He wraps his arms around her waist and tugs her closer. In all actuality, he’s never done this. He’s read about it, heard about it, _seen_ it—but doing it is something else entirely. Vanya’s still gasping for him, though, and she’s knotted a hand in his hair now. He sucks at her clit before pressing the flat of his tongue to the heated skin, dipping just low enough to taste where she’s wet, leaking for him.

When his tongue skirts over her hole, Vanya _squeaks_ , and pride flushes through Five’s body. He pulls back, keenly aware of the wetness on his chin, and grins at her.

“I want you inside me,” Vanya tells him shakily.

“I want to make you come first,” Five counters. He doesn’t move right away, waits until Vanya gives him a shaky nod before returning to his former worship.

He inhales deeply before he starts this time and lets himself get lost in the scent of her arousal. She’s shaking underneath him, so Five takes pity on her. He shoulders his way between her legs and licks into her. She’s slick, wet heat around his tongue and her moans are like music to his ears, even muffled with her thighs on either side of his head.

She’s tugging rhythmically at his hair and grinding her hips against his face subtly, just this side of impatient. Five groans as he scoots forward, causing his dick to brush the edge of the bed. He’s so hard it _hurts_ , and he wants nothing more than to come.

Well, that’s not true. He wants _Vanya_ to come, first and foremost, and wants her to do it while saying his name.

Five brings a hand to her clit and presses down with two fingers. He rubs in tight, fast circles that send Vanya’s moan into a keening pitch. She’s slowly falling backwards and when her back finally hits the bed, she’s able to drive her hips up to meet Five’s touch, his tongue.

“Five!” She gasps, breathing like she’s just come up for air. “Oh, _oh_ , Five, I’m—!”

Five moves his fingers faster even as they start to cramp, tries to move his tongue even though he can’t get very deep. He’s so focused on keeping his rhythm that he almost misses it when Vanya finally comes—because she’s quiet, soft, achingly gentle. Her body quivers and she moans but they’re all breathy and barely-there; Five has to strain his ears to hear the way she’s chanting his name under her breath.

She uses the hand knotted in his hair to push his head away gently, and he goes, licking his lips. He looks up at her heaving chest and the sheen of sweat covering her skin. She smiles down at him and tugs at his hair again, drawing him up off his knees, onto the bed.

“You’re overdressed.”

Five sits on his knees over her and shrugs out of shirt, shoving his slacks and underwear down his thighs enough to expose his cock. He slots himself between her thighs, but stops. “Condom?”

Vanya flings out a hand to her bedside table and rummages around it in for a second before pulling out a foil wrapped packet. She never breaks eye contact as she tears open the condom and reaches between them, stroking along his erection twice before sliding the condom on. She jerks his cock again, her grasp just right, perfect to have Five’s hips jumping to meet her.

“You keep that up, and we’re not going to get very far.”

Vanya snickers against Five’s neck. “We’ve got time,” she tells him, spreading her legs. She hooks one leg over his hip and draws him in closer. “I want to feel you, Five.”

He shudders as she guides his cock into her. There’s a moment of resistance before he pops in, sinks in down to the hilt without stopping. Vanya lets out a moan as he bottoms out and Five mirrors her. “Jesus,” he hisses.

“Yeah,” she replies nonsensically. Her eyes are shut tight and her mouth is hanging open. She arches her back, her pert nipples pressing against his chest. “Move,” she urges him.

“Give me a minute.”

Vanya smirks and he leans forward to kiss the smug expression off her lips. She wraps both arms around his shoulders and shudders as his stomach skirts over her swollen clit. Slowly, Five pulls out until only the tip is inside her, then pushes back in. Now he’s the one shaking, and he wonders if Vanya notices.

The way her hands are running soothingly along his shoulders tells him yes. He moans and hides his face against her neck, but when he’s sure he’s not going to come too soon, he tilts his head to brush his lips over Vanya’s ear. She shivers against him and tightens around him and for a brief moment, her nails bit into the skin of his back.

“Did the rest of them feel like this?” Five murmurs. It’s less that his earlier jealousy has returned—he’s the one touching, _fucking_ Vanya now, after all—and more that he likes the way it makes her quiver. The tone of his voice clearly stokes something deep in Vanya and she pants as he continues. “Did anyone else make you feel this good?”

Vanya moans. She shakes her head and her hair fans out across her pillow. “No, _no_ ,” she gasps. She’s rolling against him again and grinding her clit against his front for friction. Each glide has her body tightening like a perfect vice around his dick.

His slacks are slipping down his legs and tangling at his knees. It makes it impossible for him to shift closer, thrust harder and deeper. He’s barely pulling out now and just grinds himself into Vanya’s open, willing body.

“Ah!” She shouts, sudden. Her knee around his hip bends and her foot on his ass pushes him in to the hilt as she comes a second time. She’s whimpering and whining and writhing against him as her body shakes with her orgasm. It’s as she opens her eyes, though, and moans his name quietly, _“Five,”_ that has him coming too.

He tries to keep his eyes open as he comes to watch Vanya’s face shift as the pleasure overwhelms her, as his cock pulses inside her. It’s a fruitless cause though and his eyes flutter shut as his hips jerk and stutter in the last few waves of his release.

Five braces an elbow against the bed by Vanya’s head and grins down at her. She rolls her eyes at him. He bends to kiss her but keeps it chaste. When he pulls back, she’s still rolling her eyes, but the corners of her lips are quirking up.

Five rolls to the side and shimmies out of his slacks before peeling off the condom and tying it shut. He looks around for a trashcan while Vanya slips out of bed to the bathroom. By the time Five’s tossed the condom, Vanya’s standing in the doorway of the bathroom, watching him.

Five goes over to her, keenly mindful of their mutual nudity.

“You’re a possessive little monster, aren’t you?” She asks him.

“Only when it comes to you.”

Vanya reaches up and strokes a hand over his cheek. “I can take care of myself.”

“I know that.” Five covers her hand with his own. “Isn’t going to stop me from trying.”

Vanya twists her lips, expression wry but fond.

“Besides, I have to make up for lost time.”

Vanya turns her hand and links their fingers before guiding him back to the bed. She climbs in first then holds up the covers for him to join her. “It was always you, Five,” she says. “There’s nothing to make up for.”

Five doesn’t say anything as they settle, with him curved around Vanya’s back. He feels the innate need to argue: he’s spent literal decades thinking about what he would do when he got back, aside from the whole saving the world thing. There are eons of scenarios, volumes of sonnets, endless arrays of possibilities in his mind, and they’ve been festering for longer than he can remember.

“Five.” Vanya’s voice breaks through his thoughts. “We have time,” she tells him again.

Five presses his face against her hair, inhales deeply. For the first time in years, the vice around his heart loosens. He believes her.

They’ve got time, _finally_.


End file.
